Heroes of Olympus: The Wrath of Ouranos
by kendaLoLo
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus hates the spotlight. They thought the Fates would allow them a well deserved break from the horrors of the teenage-demigod world. Ha, good one! Now, they must face the primordial gods all while juggling the typical high school life! With new characters and new challenges, please welcome the unofficial sixth edition of the HoO series! There will be few OCs :/
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is a short chapter!**

Percy hadn't completely adjusted to living a normal life yet. In fact, he was dreading it. Yeah, he had just defeated Gaea and her 12 giants with the help of the Seven. Yeah, he now could finally live a monster free life with his girlfriend Annabeth back at Camp Half Blood.

But it was the school he was worried about. In about 2 weeks, Percy would return to Goode High School for his senior year. The only upside was that he would attend it with Annabeth, then they would move to Camp Jupiter and start college there. Other than that, it was one more year in the mortal hell hole they call high school.

Percy shuffled around in his bed and threw a pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out these thoughts. Morning light spilled in through the window and cast shadows across his room. He could hear most of the campers coming back from breakfast and running to their first lesson of the day. He didn't feel like attending. Percy felt that because he saved the world twice, he deserved a few extra privileges regular campers didn't. These included exemption from archery class, a lifetime supply of blue jelly beans and the honor to punch Clarisse La Rue at will. Chiron agreed to the archery one (probably because Percy hit innocent bystanders more often than he came within 5 ft of the target), but would not budge for the last two.

"Percy! Wake up!" a voice yelled from his cabin door. Percy mumbled something and threw a pillow at the door, hoping whoever it was would give up pestering him.

"Perseus Jackson! Did you just throw a pillow at me!"

Schist. Recognizing the voice, Percy immediately flew out of bed and answered the door.

"Yeah?" he asked

In front of him stood a girl with soft and curly, blonde hair, an orange Camp Half Blood T shirt over her tan skin, storm grey eyes, and a quizzical expression plastered on her face.

"Percy! It's 11 am, you're waking up 4 hours late!" she said in a hurried but worried tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Annabeth." he replied grinning, while running his hand through his ruffled jet black hair.

Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Just go to the Big House, Chiron wants to talk to you." she said as she walked off. "And don't be late!"

 _Whatever Chiron wanted, it probably wasn't good_ , Percy thought as he brushed his teeth. Maybe it was a revisit on Percy's privilege proposal. He hoped so.

Once he finished showering, getting dressed and whatnot, he grudgingly made his way to the Big House. People were already starting to walk towards the lunch pavilion and he could smell the food being cooked from all the way here. Just the thought of it made his stomach growl in rebellion. That's another thing he would miss about CHB. The food. In a few weeks, he would have to somehow adapt to the plastic Goode serves that made him ponder what people could and couldn't legally call food.

He reached the Big House and already there were a few people inside it. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Nico and in the middle stood Chiron.

Jason and Annabeth were in mid conversation

"All I'm saying is that we should some sort of basketball court or something here. Volleyball is lame." Jason argued, putting his hands in the air defensively.

"Yeah, but that would take away from the funds for the temple I was trying convince Chiron to build here for years!" Annabeth countered.

Leo was talking to Piper in a hushed voice, as if they were trying to hide something important. Percy sometimes envied their bromance, wishing he could have an older sister type friend like that. Annabeth was cool and all, but she was his girlfriend.

Calypso and Nico chatted off in a far corner of the room. Huh, what a weird pairing. Percy never expected them to hit it off.

Chiron cleared his throat and the demigods looked at him and glanced at Percy.

"Well now that Percy has been so kind to have finally joined us, I think we can finally begin this meeting." Chiron said. "It has come to the attention of the gods that some of the demigods here at camp are... how do I say this... lacking in their education _and_ ability to live and coincide with regular mortals of their age. As you know, you can't stay at Camp forever..."

He looked directly at us, as if apologizing for the next few words

"So now the gods have decided, as an experiment of a sort, to send you to Percy's Goode High School for a year."

At this point, the only people who were not protesting were Annabeth and Percy, who already knew they were going there.

"However," he continued patiently. "There will be a few accommodations to make this year long experience as comfortable as possible for you nine. Housing and tuition fees have all been paid-"

"Housing? Leo and Jason asked in unison.

"Yes, Leo and Jason, The gods have found you guys a nice penthouse in upperstate New York, and even bought a two cars for Percy and Annabeth. Though I can't imagine why you would be needing them, considering the short distance between your house and the school, and New York traffic."

There was another uproar from the rest of the table.

"How come only they get a car?"

"Not fair!"

"Why doesn't our dad trust us with one, huh?"

"No, Piper, remember when you stole that Prius for that poor guy at the dealership?"

"I wasn't going to keep it, Jason. Besides, what does that have to do with my driving skills?"

"SILENCE!" Chiron shouted over all complaints. Everybody instantly fell quiet as Chiron never raised his voice or lost his patience.

"The decision has been made," he said, returning to his calm and normal demeanor. "I'd much rather have some of you stay here and help out with the younger campers, however your parents have made up their mind. Therefore, I suggest you do not get to overworked on it. There is simply nothing you can do."

A collective groan filled the room and one by one the demigods began to file out

 **AN: Ok, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this short, but I was really lazy today and stuff. It was like 100 degrees today, feel me? But I promise that next chapter will be longer!**

 **Coolio**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo hated everything about the idea. Seriously, everything. For one, he'd adjusted his lifestyle to fit his camp life. Everyday he'd wake up at around 11 pm and then fall asleep somewhere around 1 am. With school, he'd have to get up at 6:30 am then go to bed at 1 am. Leo just couldn't handle that shift. It wasn't like all the homework was gonna make it any better. Best case scenario would be that he'd fail all his classes and then get kicked out of the school early. He could already hear the teachers in his head.

"Cyclops ate your homework? Ha, yeah right. And there's a mountain on top of the Empire State Building!"

And to make it worse, Calypso wouldn't be going with him. Sure, he had Jason, Piper and the rest of the gang, but he felt without Calypso there, he'd be the seventh wheel all over again. He had remembered that pretty soon, he would have to help the now mortal Apollo search for the second Roman Emperor with Calypso. **(Guys read the The Hidden Oracle, Leo and Calypso return from Ogygia and decide to help Apollo in his quest)** He wasn't in the mood for the quest anyway, but he was forced into it. Now, the least he wanted to do was relax with his girlfriend at camp for the next few month until he set off for certain death yet again, but no, some idiot in Olympus decided to throw them in high school too. In frustration, he tossed aside the scrap pieces of metal he had been fiddling around with.

Leo sighed in relief as he gazed towards the clock. 10 minutes left of the dumb meeting. He would probably never admit it, but another thing he hated was being the Cabin Counselor. It meant weekly meet ups with the other counselors, organizing events, and the worst of all: being given general responsibility.

Piper and Jason both had seemed to doze off and Percy was sleeping with his head rested on Annabeth's shoulder, while she attentively took notes in her Daedalus Laptop. Leo was able to make an exact replica of the original and transfer the files from her old laptop all the way down in Tartaras to the new one. It was good that he did, or he would've been on her bad side like everyone else at Camp. Apparently she had dealt with some serious family matters when she left for Boston halfway through the summer **(Read the Sword of Summer)**.

The moment Chiron had dismissed them from the meeting, he jumped out of his seat and ran straight to Bunker 9. He wanted to get back to working with machines and automatons. Like most Hephaestus children, he was challenged when it came to socially interacting with organic beings. He liked talking to machines. He could vent out all his problems to them and all they would say back would be a simple _whirrrr_ and _clunk._ Maybe the occasional _skrrr_ , but other than that, not much BS.

He barely was out the door of the Big House when Piper called him from behind. She looked like she had just woken, up, which she had.

"Yo Leo!" she yelled as she jogged towards him.

"Yeah?" he said as he turned around

"I don't know, I was wondering if you wanna help with setting up Percy's birthday party?"

"Schist, that was today?" Leo mentally kicked himself for forgetting. "Um, sure I guess." He really wanted to be alone, but he also needed someone to talk to.

"Leo, you know we still care about you and stuff. It's not like me and Jason forget about you or that you're a third wheel when you're with us." Piper said as they carried a long white table from the Mess Hall.

"What makes you think that?" Leo asked. She wasn't wrong though, all the stuff that would be happening in the next few months made him more gloomy than anxious.

"C'mon, dude. I am the daughter of Aphrodite, I have some sort of computer built in me for reading emotions. You're not like your usual self." she said as she lightly punched him on the shoulder. He decided it was best to come clean.

"I don't know. It's just that I have to go on a quest with Apollo in a few months. It's not like I'm scared of it or anything, it's just that we never get to rest, you know? Remember Percy? The moment his life was perfect and all, Hera decides to pluck him up and send him across the country to fight Giants and pretty much go through another war. I just feel like something like that is gonna happen to me, I mean demigods can never catch a break. Plus we got this dumb high school thing we have to do during the few months I was gonna spend with Calypso." he let out as they set the table down at the beach.

"Not gonna lie, Leo. I hate the high school thing too. Remember the Wilderness School?"

"Oh yeah," Leo said, laughing at the bad memories. "That was fun."

"Think about it, without the Giant War, we would've never met Jason."

"Or Percy"

"Or Annabeth"

"Or any one. Things can only get better from here on out." Piper said, throwing an arm around Leo's neck and pulling him in for a noogie. "Besides, you and Calypso are meant for each other. My mom's cruel, but even she doesn't have much power over true love. She can only keep you two away for so long, but in the end, you two will be together. Trust me."

She seemed satisfied with herself for that pep talk.

Percy's birthday was hype to say the least. Apparently, he had never got to really enjoy it last time because of the Titan War, except for the underwater lake kiss thing. But this year was his last summer at this camp, then next year he would be going off to Camp Jupiter for college with Annabeth. So everyone was determined to send him off with a big birthday/ going away party that night.

It was held at the beach, and Leo decided to bring out his world famous party cannon. He fired it once and where Zeus's fist once was is now a crater the size of Bunker 9. They didn't allow him to use it again.

Chiron was working the grill, cooking burgers for everyone. The Nymphs who usually cooked for the campers wanted to help, but Chiron insisted that no one could replicate his family barbecue recipe, which had been passed down for generations. Leo found it hard to imagine Kronos flipping a burger on a grill in front of Chiron, probably at a Titan Family Reunion. Despite that, he still looked really funny with his apron on, which read _Kiss The Pony_.

A lot of people from Camp Jupiter were there, like Frank, Hazel, Rachel (who had gone to CJ to rewrite the Sibylline Books), Reyna and a kid with a red Kool Aid circle around his mouth. Apparently his name was Dakota and he would be going back to Camp that night, but the other three would be staying for another two weeks. He hoped that they would also come to Goode. Wishful thinking. The Hunters and the Party Ponies also came to Camp. Annabeth said the Party Ponies were like hundreds of centaur versions of Leo. He had never met them until now, but he figured she was right.

It was harder to say who tackled Percy harder when they first saw him, the giant and friendly black hell hound or Tyson. Regardless, both nearly killed him in the process. Ella on the other hand timidly flew around his head, squawking happy birthday:

"Happy birthday to you! Written and composed by Patty and Mildred J. Hill, 1893"

A goat dude came flying on Blackjack's back and he tearily hugged him for a minute straight before being finally pulled away by a pretty nymph named Juniper. Later Sally and Paul arrived (Percy's mortal parents). They weren't supposed to be able to be on Camp grounds, but the beach was technically outside the Camp's property line, so they made it there just fine. Poseidon even visited for a few minutes, but disappeared again, saying he had to return to rebuilding his palace's arcade room, which had been completely destroyed the last Titan War.

After everyone ate the blue chocolate cake (which Katie Gardener and Annabeth helped make), Percy and his friends gathered around in a circle for presents. Others like Clarisse and Katie Gardener followed, and soon everyone at the party surrounded Percy and his pile of presents. Leo estimated that there were probably about 70 or 80 gifts in the pile. Annabeth got him a watch with a trident etched into the design and Leo got him a Team Leo t-shirt, which he seemed to genuinely like, but Calypso still punched him in the shoulder for it. Piper's gift was everybody's favorite. It was a pair of rings (one for Annabeth too) with a horse and owl design on it. Percy turned Annabeth's cheek red when he kissed her in front of the crowd while he put it on her finger, but the Aphrodite cabin seemed to eat it up, screaming and fanning themselves in excitement.

After about another hour laughing, talking and watching the firework show put on by his brother Jake Mason and few other Hephaestus cabiners, couples and groups began separate around the beach. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia sneaked off to one corner with a blanket and some marshmallows that Connor Stoll stole from the Camp Store for them.

Calypso had fallen asleep next to Leo a while back, (probably still adjusting to New York time, who knows what timezone Ogygia was in) and he didn't want to wake her up. He probably would've drawn obscene figures on her face with a marker, but decided against it. Leo was one of the few people who had the displeasure of seeing Calypso angry and he valued his life over a few short lived snickers.

He just sat next to her, trying not to think about high school without her. Maybe he could convince Chiron to let her come. He doubted he would allow there though, seeing as Calypso still hadn't fully adapted to the modern world, so putting her in a fully fledged New York high school didn't seem like the best idea just yet.

"Leo! Come over here!" yelled a voice from back at the cabins. Standing atop Zeus's cabin were Jason and Piper. He looked down at Calypso. He doubted she would mind, but for safety measures, he carefully tucked her under a small blanket he found and propped her head up on a pillow, leaving her on the beach.

When he got to the Zeus cabin, Leo noticed Jason and Piper were sprawled across the Jason's large bed, eating pizza and candy, and talking while the TV played absentmindedly in the background. Jason's head was on Piper's lap while she tried to braid his short hair. It was a losing battle.

"Yuck, too much lovey dovey stuff over here!" Leo said, announcing his presence.

"Shut up and sit with us, Repair Boy," Piper replied when he saw him, patting a spot next to her on the bed. Leo jumped on and adjusted himself, stealing a gummy bear from Jason's hand in the process.

"What are you all watching? Better not be some sappy Disney movie again."

"Hey! To be fair, those sappy disney movies are pretty good in my opinion," Jason protested. "Ouch, that hurt Piper."

"Nah, man. We're watching Clash of the Titans. It's a pretty dumb movie to be honest."

"Doesn't your Dad play the Sparta king dude in that?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, that's why we wanted to watch it. Tristan is just sooo hot" Jason answered, fluttering his eyebrows and fanning himself.

"Shut up Jason. It's really weird, seeing your Dad in sex scenes and with his shirt off and stuff. So I'm not even watching." Piper explained.

"Weren't we supposed to go back to the Wilderness School with him for the year? **(Read Trials of Apollo)** Jason inquired.

"Yeah, but he had another dumb movie and couldn't really be there for us." Piper said gloomily. She was really looking forward to spending time with her Dad again. They hadn't had any time together since she rescued him from the Giants about a year ago. Leo felt bad, even though his mortal parent was dead.

"Do you think the people at Goode would know that your his daughter or something." Leo asked.

"Probably. And if they don't, then I won't mention it. We're already attracting monsters and stuff, I don't want to start bringing in teenage fangirls too."

"Would Percy hook us up with everything, seeing as he already goes to school there. Maybe he's popular there and stuff." Jason said.

"Maybe, even though he missed his Junior year cause of the entire Camp switch thing. But some god will probably manipulate the Mist to make it look like he never left. Hera's pretty good at that." Piper said.

Jason shifted awkwardly in the bed. Piper broke the silence and said "Maybe, Annabeth would drive us there and stuff. I don't trust Percy or the New York subways. Too risky and dangerous."

"Why can't I have a car? If anything, I probably know how to drive one the best. Heck, I flew a helicopter before! It isn't fair!" Leo exploded.

"I guess directly saving Olympus twice has it's perks."

 **OMG, I know. What a slow and terrible chapter. I tried to have some Jason, Leo, Piper fluff but I couldn't and the conversation seemed so dry and bland to me. Forgive me for grammar and formatting errors. I wrote this on watt pad at like 3 in the morning and was too lazy to proofread. Sorry : (**

 ***hides in a corner***

 **Don't worry though, things will get faster pretty soon. I just needed to set every thing in place, if you get what that means.**

 **Coolio**


End file.
